


Found Myself an Old Solution

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foreplay, Nicole's Officer Uniform, Vaginal Fingering, Wynonna's Orange Jumpsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: AU as if Wynonna and Nicole have always been together. This is an explicit Wynonna/Nicole fic. If that’s not your thing, turn back now.Takes place after 4x03, Wynonna and Nicole return home and Wynonna tries to break through Nicole's haze and start to help her heal. She knows that there's at least one thing she can do to help...
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Found Myself an Old Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel has been sleeping in Waverly’s bed and is going to keep sleeping there. Waverly is going to sleep on an air mattress in the same room with her until they can get Rachel a bed ready in another section of the house. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy my first attempt at smut in a while. (With a bit of fluffy angst at the beginning because I can’t resist.)

Nicole and Wynonna walk into Wynonna’s “bedroom” after having the most bizarre day they’ve probably ever had. Nicole falls onto the bed heavily after stripping off her big coat and jean jacket and letting them drop to the floor. Wynonna strips off her leather jacket and hangs it up carefully, leaving her in this hideous orange jumpsuit. 

A soft chuckle comes from behind her and she turns to see Nicole looking at her with a soft gaze. The pain there is unmistakable, though. Wynonna still can’t believe that Nicole was alone for over a year and a half and kept the homestead safe for them -- for  _ her.  _

Wynonna steps into the taller woman’s space between her legs. She removes the toque from Nicole's head and ruffles the now-long red hair with her fingers. Nicole’s eyes close at the sensation of having Wynonna invading her senses again after so long. Her arms wrap around Wynonna’s waist and hold her close. 

“I missed you so much, Nic,” Wynonna breathes out. Sure, it hadn’t felt  _ that  _ long for her, but any time apart really ripped her to pieces. She knows it’s nothing compared to what Nicole is feeling. 

“Wynonna…” Nicole sounds more broken than Wynonna ever thought possible. Her head falls forward against Wynonna’s exposed chest - exposed due to the way Wynonna insists on wearing her prison garb. 

Wynonna threads her fingers deeper into her hair and holds her there, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m here, baby. I’m back.” 

Nicole groans at the declaration. Feeling Wynonna’s bare skin for the first time in almost two years feels like a complete overload to every cell in her body. Small explosions everywhere leave her feeling like she’s vibrating. She breathes out harshly in the same moment that she pushes forward and presses her lips just above Wynonna’s cleavage. Wynonna holds her there. 

“ _ Fuck, Nicole _ ,” Wynonna gasps. Every single emotion radiates off of Nicole in a way that almost knocks Wynonna onto the floor. She can feel all the pain, all the loneliness, all the  _ desperate need.  _ The pain and loneliness cause her to pull Nicole back a bit so that they can meet gazes. Wynonna wants nothing more than to help Nicole feel  _ better _ . “Do you still have your uniform?” 

Nicole freezes. The tightening of her jaw would have been imperceptible if Wynonna hadn’t been studying her so intently. “Yes.” It’s all Nicole can manage right now. 

“Go put it on,” Wynonna urges her sweetly. 

The request takes a second to register with Nicole. Wynonna can tell she’s breaking into territory that they will have to breach seriously when they wake up in the morning, but for now… Wynonna can see what Nicole needs. Nicole needs  _ her.  _ But Wynonna wants Nicole to  _ remember who she is.  _

“C’mon, baby, go put it on. With the tie,” Wynonna pouts. 

Despite her hesitation, Nicole obliges. Wynonna watches her carefully pull on each garment with as much care as she usually takes with Wynonna’s body. When the uniform is in place and the tie is tied perfectly, Wynonna’s breathless at the sight of her girlfriend. The pain and loneliness is still there in her eyes, though. 

Wynonna walks to Nicole and takes her by hand to look at herself in the mirror in their room. At first, Nicole can’t look at herself, too afraid that it will  _ hurt _ because she  _ isn’t  _ the sheriff anymore. She barely ever was to begin with. 

“Look at yourself, baby,” Wynonna commands softly. Nicole brings her gaze to the glass in front of her and tenses. After a second, though, she relaxes. She sees herself -- the person that she was… _is._ This _is_ who she is. She’s the sheriff of a town that she loves more than anything else in the world. She will be again once they take it back. And they’re going to take it back. 

“What are you thinking?” Wynonna breaks through Nicole’s train of thought. 

Nicole smirks. “That I look good,” she says, a bit of confidence returning to her voice for the first time in months. 

“Damn right, you do, that’s  _ my sexy _ sheriff.” Wynonna drags her fingers down the tie before taking it into her fist. She tugs, causing Nicole to turn and look down at her. Nicole’s hands find Wynonna’s hips to steady herself. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Nicole admits. Wynonna can see it’s true. It’s small, but it’s true. Wynonna knows from experience that sometimes, it’s the smallest steps that can mean the most in moments like this. Nicole has a long way to go, but Wynonna will be there, forever. 

“Feel like you can take charge of me, Officer Haught?” Wynonna teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Nicole nods. 

“Then, do it.” 

Nicole threads her fingers through Wynonna’s hair and cups the back of her head, leaning down to kiss her with every bit of pent up emotion in her body. The kiss is messy, harsh, and bruising. Wynonna returns the kiss without missing a beat. Her hands move around to Nicole’s back to pull her closer. 

Strong hands find the collar of the orange jumpsuit and pull until a metallic ripping sound startles Wynonna out of the kiss. Breathless, she looks down to see the zipper has broken off and fallen to the floor. She looks back up to see eyes full of desire take in the sight of her -- bra and panties visible now in between the ripped open garment. It’s fallen a bit off her shoulders and she can’t help but feel sexy with darkened brown eyes memorizing every detail. 

“Wynonna…” The octave of Nicole’s voice drops as she manages the other woman’s name. 

“Yes, Sheriff?” Wynonna questions, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You’re so beautiful, fuck…” 

Hearing Nicole call her beautiful when she’s in the ugliest neon orange jumpsuit causes a shudder to ripple through Wynonna’s body in its entirety. She reaches out and loosens the tie that Nicole had  _ just  _ put on, pulling on it a second later to kiss her girlfriend again. Through messy kisses and nips, Wynonna gets Nicole down to her briefs, sports bra, and leaves the button-up uniform shirt in place. 

Nicole pauses to catch her breath when Wynonna steps away. Almost two years had gone by since the last time she had felt Wynonna’s lips or fingers… Since she had smelled Wynonna’s natural scent of gardenias… Since she’d tuned herself so finely into the way Wynonna’s chest rises and falls with each breath. She watches her and notices Wynonna is doing the same with her. 

Wynonna is taking in the sight of this Nicole -- older than the woman she left, older than her now. Her muscles are more defined than she remembers. She must have worked really hard while they were gone. The homestead’s new layout hadn’t been lost on Wynonna on her way into the house. It makes Wynonna ache everywhere. She’s missed so much. “Nicole…” Her voice breaks. 

Nicole shakes her head. Not right now. She can’t handle the sadness in those piercing blue eyes.  _ Tomorrow, _ Nicole promises with a single look before she moves to push the jumpsuit the rest of the way off of Wynonna, leaving the shorter woman in her underwear. Wynonna gasps in the next moment when a strong arm goes around her waist and another hooks under one of her legs. She’s in Nicole’s arms on her way to their bed before she knows she’s off her feet. 

They kiss on their way down until the way that Wynonna’s back bounces slightly pushes Nicole away from her lips. The Heir tries desperately to get the contact back, leaning forward and whimpering, but Nicole’s lips move to her neck and her whimper becomes a deep moan. Her ringed fingers twine into long red locks again. 

Teeth sink into the flesh around Wynonna’s clavicle and she can’t keep herself from arching up into Nicole. “Fuck, Nicole, yes,” she hisses. Nicole bites harder. She’s marking Wynonna. “That’s it, baby. I’m here. I’m yours,” Wynonna promises.

A guttural sound comes from Nicole’s throat as she continues to kiss and bite down across Wynonna’s chest and down between her still-clothed breasts. Wynonna watches her closely, feeling drunk on the desperation Nicole has for her. The next action still somehow catches her off guard -- Nicole brings her hands to the bra Wynonna is wearing and pulls with all her might until the small piece of fabric that held the cups together tears. 

Nicole’s focus doesn’t waver -- her lips find an already stiffening nipple. Wynonna arches up again but Nicole’s hand presses her back down into the mattress this time. She’s pinned and squirming when Nicole’s tongue circles her nipple deliberately. Nicole’s taking her sweet time with her and Wynonna can’t complain. 

Equal attention is given to each of Wynonna’s breasts and the bruises are already beginning to form by the time that Nicole starts moving lower down Wynonna’s body. 

“Don’t rip the panties, baby. You really like those,” Wynonna rasps. 

Nicole looks up at her through half-lidded eyes, a smirk on her lips. “I can buy you more, you know…” Wynonna whimpers again, but Nicole continues, “But I’ve been waiting to do this…” Nicole hooks her fingers into the panties and pulls them slowly down Wynonna’s toned legs. On the way down, Nicole nips at her thighs in every single one of the exact right places. She hasn’t forgotten a single thing.

Wynonna feels herself dripping down her thighs now without her underwear. Hungry brown eyes settle between her legs. Nicole looks so powerful and so incredibly fucking  _ sexy  _ right now. The unbuttoned uniform shirt still hangs loosely around her. She’s tying her hair back and Wynonna lifts herself up on her forearms to get a better look at her. 

Nicole smirks and finally shrugs off the shirt, but takes nothing else off before she pulls Wynonna by her legs. Wynonna chuckles as she’s dragged to the edge and her legs fall naturally over Nicole’s shoulders. The teasing is over. She flattens her tongue against Wynonna and slowly licks up until she flicks over her clit. 

Wynonna twitches harder than she normally would have. Everything feels  _ that much more intense _ here with Nicole like this. “Fuck, please… I need--” Her coherent thoughts are interrupted when Nicole repeats her action but doesn’t stop there this time. Her tongue pushes slowly inside of Wynonna and moves intentionally. 

Longing for more, Wynonna pushes her hips forward and tries to take in as much of Nicole as she can. Nicole’s tongue always feels like sheer bliss, but the emotion here has transcended anything she’s ever felt before. Nicole’s unadulterated need for her has never been this strong. 

Nicole smooths her hands over Wynonna’s torso and settles them to grip her hips tightly, holding her still so that she can lick at Wynonna’s pussy. Wynonna, against her own will, tries and fails to buck and push against Nicole’s movements. She’s grateful for the strength of the redhead because she knows it wouldn’t have felt as good if Nicole didn’t have complete control. It takes a shorter time than Wynonna would like to admit for her first climax to take her, but Nicole doesn’t stop. 

Even as Wynonna’s wetness spills out of her and runs down Nicole’s chin and neck, Nicole keeps going. 

Wynonna attempts to form words, but a long breathy sound is all she accomplishes.  _ “Nnnnahhh _ .” 

Nicole doesn’t relent. Her lips wrap around Wynonna’s clit and her tongue moves skillfully there, quickly and in the up and down pattern that has caused Wynonna’s most intense climax to date. The way Wynonna trembles lets Nicole know that she’s going to get exactly what she wants as long as she…

“Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop…” Wynonna can barely breathe when the words rush from her lips. Nicole wouldn’t dream of stopping.

And Wynonna comes again. 

Wynonna’s hands find either side of Nicole’s face and she uses every ounce of control she has to pull Nicole away from her. “Please... baby... I-- I want to--” Wynonna struggles to speak. Nicole presses a sweet kiss to her inner thigh and wipes the excess from her chin before crawling onto the bed to kiss Wynonna sweetly. 

The taste of herself mixed with Nicole makes her feel lightheaded and she almost forgets the point of their reprieve in the first place. When they part, she remembers as her mind clears. Wynonna whispers, “Let me take care of you… It’s been so long… I need to feel you so fucking bad, Nicole.” 

Nicole groans because she needs it, just as much, if not more, than Wynonna does. With Nicole still hovering above her, Wynonna takes the opportunity to peel Nicole’s sports bra off. Wynonna shifts so that she can kiss Nicole as she lies down on her back, head resting in their pillows. The brunette mirrors her girlfriend’s actions from earlier - kissing and biting, marking her chest and her belly. Finally, she removes the last piece of clothing between them.

The both of them will be covered in bruises, most coverable, in the morning, but they would each know that the both of them had claimed one another once more. Wynonna belonged to Nicole and Nicole to Wynonna. Nicole’s sounds are pure music to Wynonna’s ears. Every breath, every sigh, and every moan are full of both hopelessness  _ and  _ hopefulness. 

Wynonna realizes then that Nicole had lost hope at least for a second. That she had thought she would be alone forever. Wynonna remembers those feelings all too well before she returned to Purgatory. Every next touch is invigorated with this realization. Wynonna never wants Nicole to feel that way again. Wynonna crawls back up Nicole’s body and kisses her to communicate everything she can’t say right now. 

_ I’m here, Nicole. I will never leave you. I will never stay away from you as long as I can help it. I belong right here with you. Please feel this. Please feel my love. Please remember. Please don’t lose hope in me again.  _

Wynonna’s fingers trail teasingly between the apex of Nicole’s thighs and she almost loses her devices when she feels how soaked Nicole is. She moans into Nicole’s mouth before biting down on Nicole’s bottom lip. When Nicole hisses, she digs her nails into Wynonna’s back. “Fuck, ‘Nonna…” 

“I’m right here,” Wynonna promises another time. She’ll keep promising as long as Nicole needs it. She knows she needs it. She knows because she’s  _ been there. _ Wynonna recognizes every single twitch of Nicole’s face. She recognized it the second that Nicole’s arms were wrapped back around her in Shorty’s. Being alone changes people. It had changed her Nicole and she would do everything she could to help her heal.

“Please…” Nicole sounds smaller again and it causes Wynonna’s heart to swell. 

Wynonna pushes two fingers easily inside of Nicole and Nicole’s hips rise off the bed, trying to take more of Wynonna in. 

_ “More,” _ Nicole pleads.

Wynonna pushes a third finger in and curls them all. She pumps, long and slow. 

_ “More,”  _ Nicole pleads again. 

Wynonna’s mouth falls open when she slides a fourth finger inside of Nicole. Already, she can feel the tightening -- the telltale sign that Nicole is close. It’s no surprise that after two years of nothing, Nicole would fall apart so quickly. Wynonna moves her fingers within her girlfriend in careful ways that she knows drive Nicole crazy. 

Nicole moans and sighs, digging her nails deep into the skin of Wynonna’s soft back until she knows she must be piercing the skin in some way. Wynonna never falters despite it all. The pain in her back feels  _ delicious _ paired with the way Nicole tightens and pulses around her fingers. She ups her pace, pushing in and out of Nicole harder and faster. 

As nails rake down her back, Wynonna arches away from the touch without meaning to. “That’s it, baby. Please you feel so good,” Wynonna urges Nicole to let go. Nicole’s nails press hard into Wynonna’s lower back again and Wynonna fucks her that much harder. “Let go, Nicole. I’ve got you…” 

Nicole falls apart, shaking and gasping. One hand flattens on Wynonna’s back and holds her close while the other finds Wynonna’s elbow and pushes Wynonna deeper inside her, a wild need to remain filled up. She feels  _ complete.  _ The fire coursing through her veins feels purer than it ever has. 

Wynonna kisses her lips messily. “I’m here.” 

Nicole nods without rhythm, passionately. Tears are brimming at the edge of her eyes. When Nicole sniffles, Wynonna pulls out of the kiss but Nicole’s hand holds her arm still. 

“Baby?” 

Nicole shakes her head. “I’m okay… I just missed you.” 

“I missed you… I missed you, Nicole. I’m here…” How many times had Wynonna said that sentence? She’d lost count, but she knew that it was going to become a common phrase… More common than…

“I love you,” Wynonna says for the first time. 

Nicole looks deeply into her eyes and smiles the first  _ real _ smile that Wynonna’s seen on her. Nicole’s grip on Wynonna’s arm loosens and Wynonna pulls her fingers from within Nicole. 

Unable to resist, she cleans her own fingers with her mouth, tasting Nicole. She hums around her fingers and smirks when she sees Nicole watching her with a new wave of desire. 

It isn’t lost on Wynonna that Nicole didn’t say it back… Like she had so many times before… But when Nicole rolls over on top of her and kisses her in the way that she does, she knows what Nicole’s doing and it’s okay… For now. 

Wynonna will always be there to pull Nicole back, to help her get her shit together, just like Nicole has so many times. 

But just for now, it’s okay. It’s okay that Nicole needs  _ this  _ from Wynonna and Wynonna is more than happy to give it to her. While the words go unspoken, every action proves it’s still true. Nicole still loves her. 

They’ll get through this. 


End file.
